The way things are.
by HotaruFirefly
Summary: this fic is... interesting...but it gets better as u go along...SO READ IT!!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my latest fic! I hope you enjoy it as it did take a lot of time and effort! It's also a piece of my Mitchmanga© writing! Also, due to complaints about my last fic concerning large gaps during the text, this is really not my fault and I don't know why it happens so I am apologising beforehand. 

Chapter1:It was a cold October evening. Pikachu had gone missing in Viridian forest while he, Ash and Misty had been taking a walk…

"Oh no! Ash it's starting to RAIN!" Misty moaned. She and ash had stopped to call out for the missing pokemon.

"Uh, so it is…PIKACHU WHERE THE HELL ARE Y…? The small yellow creature had JUST appeared beside a close sycamore tree as Ash finished his sentence.

"Pikachu you little rat!" Misty yelled exasperatedly.

"Pika!" he grunted in annoyance. He then ran to Ash's arms.

'KERASH!!' a loud crash of thunder…

"Sounds pretty close, Pikachu, into the pokeball"

"Pika piiii!" he refused.

"NOW Pikachu! You are a health hazard to myst and I while you're out in the open like this!"

Realising the problematic situation, Pikachu reluctantly entered the pokeball which Ash then returned to his rucksack.

"Thank you!" groaned Misty "Oh Ash I am frozen!" and to prove this she began to shiver, violently.

"Wow Myst you aren't kidding are ya! Don't mean to sound like my mom but o you have anything on under that jacket?"

"Um, a blue vest-top" she winced and blushed.

"Well no wonder! Here, take this" He removed his jacket and wrapped it round her shoulders then wrapped his arms around the jacket

"I think me and Brock found a small cave up here once when we were looking for pokemon, and I don't think it's too far"

"Ooh is that it? Looks like it's already occupied, see?" Mist was right. There was a fiery glow coming from inside the cave. The couple wandered into the cave and then froze in shock.

"Rudi!" Misty gasped 

**~~FLASHBACK~~**

"I've had enough of you Misty! Can't you see I'd do anything for you?!"

Misty knelt on the floor weeping, whilst Rudi stood over her with a gun held to her temple.

"And to show you just how much I love you I am gonna make sure no-one else can ever have you!" He Whispered darkly. Misty looked up, and although her vision was blurred from the tears in her eyes and the dripping blood from her eyebrow she could just make out the silouhettes of Brock and Ash coming through the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash wailed. Brock shot forward to knock Rudi over just in time to hear a bullet leave the barrel of a gun.

Everything in Misty's world went dark.

When Rudi landed on the floor he dropped his gun. Ash picked it up and aimed it at the enemies nether regions.

"GET OUT OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BALLS OFF!!" he screamed. Rudi scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room.

"Oh Myst, wake up…"Ash was panicking "Brock where's the nearest hospital?"

"I dunno but there is a pokemon centre near by that nurse joy works at…"

"Brock this is no time to worry about you r lovelife!!"

"No Ash! We can call an ambulance and get something to stop the bleeding!"

"Oh,ok sorry man. C'mon Myst wake up!! Ok here goes."Ash lifted the limp body in his arms and fresh tears fell as he realised how light she was now and at how much blood was gushing from the wound in her side."It's too late…she's dead…

"No Ash she's gonna be ok! We have time!"

**~~END FLASHBACK~~**

Ash and Misty looked at one another then back at Rudi. He had aged a lot and looked exhausted. Slowly he lifted his eyes to meet theirs. As he looked at then with a sickly grin spreading across his face Misty gave in and buried her face in Ash's chest as she fought the tears.

"Well, if it isn't …The infamous Ashton and Misty! I must say I NEVER thought I'd see her again, thought I'd finished her off. Clearly not the case. Well…"He almost sang as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. The colour ran from Ash's face.

"There's no time like the present!" 

Rudi sneered as Misty sank to the floor in pain, then he ran out of the cave and into the night laughing wildly.

"Oh God Myst! Not again..."

"Umph… no, just my… my leg" she winced.

"Just your leg!what are you like Misty Waterflower!"he lifted her up and put her closer to the fireside. Then he tore the bottom half of the legs of both his trousers. 

"What are you up… to, Ashy boy?" Misty tried to cheer herself up.

"We need to stop the bleeding"

"Well ok but you arent ripping my jeans like that! Oh no!"

Very carefully he rolled up the leg of her jeans and found the bulletwound. Then he used the material strips he had made of his trousers to wrap up the wound.

"I think I have a small towel in my bag that you could wrap around yourself cause I think we'll be here all night" He rummaged in his backpack, took out the towel and a pokeball which he dropped on the floor letting Pikachu out. Then he draped the towel over Misty's shoulders. He turned to see how pikachu was, and when he turned back, Misty had dropped off to sleep.

"MISTY!" He shouted. She woke with a start.

"What?!" She queried

"You cant go to sleep yet. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, cold tired…need I go on?" Ash had got the picture. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Myst you really are becoming a threat to me… I'll end up in cardiology!"He kissed her head

"do you think… oh never mind"

"What Ash?"

"Do you…"

"WHAT!"

"Would you…"

"Oh Ash for God's sake !spit it out!"

"I love you very much myst"

Oh Ash I love you too!…Now what were you going to say?"

"Would you…in like 2,3 years, ma…"

"Oh Ash I cant believe you had to ask!"

"What should I take that as?"

"YES stoopid! Come here!" She kissed him and then rested her head on his chest. She soon fell asleep.

"Thank you Myst."He whispered into her hair and then followed her into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

****

The way things are. **Chapter 2:  _(I couldn't think of a suitable chapter title!)_**

I would like to thank Ashy_gurl for the title, as I couldn't think of one!! Thanks for all the other suggestions but I obviously couldn't use them all!! Also I am naming the last chapter ' in the cold with a bullet wound' ...thank you Sailor Jupiter/ Princess Zelda of Hyrule for that…interesting idea!!

Hope you enjoy this chapter it's a bit odd but hey!! I apologise PROFUSELY for the shortness of this chapter…I couldnt

~*~ 3 Years later ~*~

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as the vicar finished, 'I now pronounce you man and wife'…Everybody cheered…'you may kiss the bride'. 

As Ash leaned forward he was sure he spotted Brock start to stand, and get pulled down by lily Waterflower. Ash took misty into his arm and kissed her tenderly on the lips…Everyone cheered s'more. The string quartet began playing as the newlyweds made their way down the aisle, closedly followed by Brock, the best man, Lily, daisy and violet Waterflower the bridesmaids, Mistys older sister. As they stepped through the church door rice and confetti were thrown and they posed for a few photos outside the beautiful victorian _( ??? )_ church. 

As Ash and Misty _Ketchum(wowee!!) _climber into the Ponyta drawn carriage (their 'gettaway' veichal) Misty threw her boquet into the crowd…she was to busy snuggling up to ash to notice who had caught it. "Gee Ash it was really nice of your mom to arrange all this but…it was a bit…" Misty looked up into Ash's face.

"I know what you mean!!" She returned her head to his chest

"There' quite a drive so you guys might wanna catch a few z's" brock informed from the drivers seat. Misty snuggled up closer to Ash and soon was fast asleep…Ash closed his arm tighter around her and softly kissed her hair.

I would like to thank Ashy_gurl for the title, as I couldn't think of one!! Thanks for all the other suggestions but I obviously couldn't use them all!! Also I am naming the last chapter ' in the cold with a bullet wound' ...thank you Sailor Jupiter/ Princess Zelda of Hyrule for that…interesting idea!!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter it's a bit odd but hey!! I apologise PROFUSELY for the shortness of this chapter…I 

Couldn't decide how to make it longer so I just left it!! The next one isn't much longer but I cant add them together…I will try and get a longer chapter in by the time chapter 4 comes along I PROMISE!! 


	3. Chapter 3

****

The way things are: chapter 3:all that goes _down_ must come _up_

~*~ 3 Weeks after the wedding ~*~

"Hey Brock!"

"Hey guys!" Brock replied to Misty's call as he trotted over to meet them. "Did you have a good time?"

"Oh Brock! You should have seen it! It was all so _Beautiful_!"

"Yeah man you should go there…"

"Well, lets bet back, your mom has made us a great lunch Ash" Brock paused "Oh yeah I have someone else who wanted to meet you!" He turned and pointed to a rucksack that was sitting a few feet away. A pair of black tipped, pointy, yellow ears followed by a cheeky yellow face poked out.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as he ran over to his best friend.

"pika Pika Pi!"(Where have you been!?) She replied.

"She seems glad to see you Ash!" Misty giggled. She scratched her little head.

"Ok lets move out guys" Brock ordered

~*~ Later outside Mrs.Ketchum's house in Pallet town ~*~

"Hi Ash honey!" Delia Ketcum called as she came out to greet them, with Mimey hot on her heels.

"Hi mom"

"Misty Honey you look great…what a lovely tan!" Misty gave her mother in law a **great big hug**.

"Thanks Delia" 

"Anyway, come in come in! You must be exhausted and starving after your journey! I've made lunch for the four of us!"

"Brilliant!" Cheered Ash, Misty and Brock simultaneously.

"Pika pi pi piiiii!?"(What about me!?) pikachu looked hurt.

"Oh there's plenty for you too if that's what you're after madam!" They all walked into the house, sat down and caught up. 

~*~ Later at Ash and Misty's house ~*~

"Doesn't it feel good to be back Ash?"

"Yeah, free to do whatever we please…"

"Mmph …I don't feel so good Ash…" Misty got up and ran into the bathroom where she threw up in the toilet (sorry!). Ash had followed her when he heard her retch.

"You ok Myst?" he peered around the door. As she continued to vomit he guessed not. When Misty had finished throwing up she sank to the floor. Ash walked in and handed her a towel as he slumped down next to her and put his arm across her shoulders. "Feel better?"

"A little" She murmured.

"Let's go to bed. You'll fell better in the morning". Just in case, she took a bucket and put it on the floor on her side of the bed. Ash climbed into bed next to her and they put their arms around one another. 

"It'll be ok in the morning" Ash whispered into her hair. He kissed her forehead and lulled her to sleep, he soon followed and again they spent the night in each other's arms.

Author notes…

See! I told you it was incredibly short, but u Have to agree it couldn't have been joined with chapter 2 right? I am writing this up now coz I want Erina-chan 2 b able 2 read it b4 she goes off 2 Oz 4 nearly a month!! Have a good time Riny we will miss u loadz!! …plz review coz I don't tend to get that many and I need to make my bro more jealous…

Thanx and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Loadza luv ***hotaru_firefly*** ;)


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4:The way things are

Nine months after the last chapter…

Ash paced up and down the corridor so many times he was starting to get dizzy. * How long does it take tohave a baby?*. He pushed his hand through his hair which was now matted with sweat…he was extremely nervous. He had been waiting there for about 2 hours as Misty didn't want him in the room for fear of him fainting…but to him it had seemed like an eternity. Brock suddenly appeared walking beside him holding a polystyrene cup full of strong coffee. 

"Thanks Man" He took the cup in his shaking hands and spilt half of it down his jacket without realising it. Brock simply laughed. 

"Man you are _completely_ out of it! Look sit down, it's ok. Myst is doing well and soon you will be able to go in and see the baby."

"Has it been born?!"

"Not yet…but soon. Be patient." Brock continued to chuckle to himself and then the pair sat in silence for another 2…hours….

* 2 Hours Later *

"Oh my God…um… Yeah…Um..OK…right..Ok" Ash ran out of the hospital room and straight into Brock.

"Hey man what's the rush?!"

"M - Myst...b - baby…gotta call mom… "

"I-is everything ok?"

"Gotta go…" Ash ran off around the corner to find the payphone. When he eventually found it, it took him 10 minutes to get the change out of his pocket, and then another 5 to remember his mother's phone number.

"Mom?"

"Hi Ash Honey! How is Misty doing?"

"Um yeah Myst is ok…Mom…I have a little girl…"as he spoke the words a huge grin spread across his face.

"Ash that's WONDERFUL!!How is she doing?"

"Um…She's ok I think. I've been in a bit of a daze so I'm not quite sure what's going on. I wanna go check on them so I'll ring back later ok?"

"Yes of course! Give my love to the girls then! Bye!"

"Bye"

Ash hung up and stood with his hand on the receiver for a minute or two trying to take it all in, then he began walking round to the room Misty was in. He peered through the glass panel on the door, and saw Misty with the tiny bundle in her arms. He looked closer and saw she was crying. Fear swept over his body like he had never felt before, and he had to hold onto the door when his knees buckled. Slowly he opened the door and dragged his dread-filled body into the small, pale green room. Misty looked up and smiled. Ash was confused.

"Hey Myst…"

"Hiya daddy!" Ash sank into the chair beside the bed.

"What was wrong with you a second ago myst…why were you crying?"

"Oh…"Misty's eyes filled with tears as she was reminded " I just had a daughter, and my mother wasn't alive to see her"

"Myst…jeez…well you know u will always have my mom…but I guess it's not the same2

"No Ash it's not nearly the same…but it's ok. Look at her, She's just so perfect…"

"Hmmm, lemme have a hold then!"

"Here, now remember how o hold her properly…like the midwife said…yeah that's right…"

"Myst it's my daughter I think I can manage! What are we gonna call her then?"

"I'm not sure yet…let's wait and see shall we?"

"Ok." Ash climbed up onto the bed and sat next to Misty, who moved across to make space. He put his arm round her shoulders and squeezed her gently.

"I love you Misty, Thank you for this…"

"It was hardly only me…!"

"Hmmm. Now my life is perfect." They closed their eyes and soon Misty fell asleep. Ash returned the baby to the cot, planted a soft kiss on Misty's forehead and went out of the room, closing the door softly as he left.

A/N:

Okies…sorry for the time it took…I like this chapter…dunno why ^_^ sorry for the bit where ash thanks misty…its quite shameful. I hope u all r well and stuff…I have a nearly broken arm @ de mo @ _ @. Erm Review…coz there's more…but you won't get it unless I get at least …20 reviews in the next fortnight okies…and it starts to get quite dramatical soon so…bai bai! 

H*F.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : the way things are

2 weeks after the last chapter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW"

"Ngh, Ash, she's awake, can you go this time? I'm exhausted"

"Misty! I went last time! It's your turn. Go yourself"

Misty rolled out of the bed with maximum effort.  She was so tired she couldn't even see properly and Ash was being the most unsympathetic ass in the whole world.  How could he be like this?  He was so pleased when jewel had been born, and now he just acted like he didn't want anything to do with her. She stumbled her way to the cot in the corner of the room to pick up her baby who was now screaming her head off.  

"Hey, hey! How can someone so tiny make so much noise?! Shush shush Joo, mummy's here, its ok, shhhhhuussssssssssshhhhhhh"

As jewel began to feed she clamed down and stopped crying.  All Misty could hear was the baby snuffling and Ash snoring. Loudly.  She suddenly felt so mad that she grabbed the nearest thing to her, a stuffed snorlax, and launched it at Ash.  Considering it had only been two weeks since shed given birth and  she was completely exhausted, she managed to throw it with great force, causing Ash to wake up

"What the HELL was that for? Do you not understand how tired I am? And you wont even let me sleep! What's your problem misty?"

"WHHAATT?! How DARE you say those words to me!! Two weeks ago I gave birth to your daughter and you tell me YOU are tired?!?! You don't even know what the words pain or tiredness mean!! NOW look!!! She's woken up again and its YOU'R fault!!! If you don't get out of my sight right this INSTANT I swear to god I wont be held responsible for my actions…"

Jewel was screaming her head off again at this stage but, with that said, Ahs jumped out of bed and into a pair of trousers and a t-shirt.  

"Fine! I'm going to stay at Brocks, call me when you've stopped being menstrual and that thing has stopped screaming! Otherwise, I don't want to know!"

And he stormed out of the room without looking back.  Misty sat on the end of the bed and just stared at the open door for a few moments before bursting into violent sobs. How can I be expected to get through this by myself? How can he be so unbelievably selfish? WHAT am I supposed to do to stop you crying? She got up and changed jewels nappy, and then she fed her again which got her to sleep.then, instead of lying her in her cot, she put her on Ash's side of the double bed and fell to sleep almost instantly.  But her sleep was disturbed by haunting dreams that Ash wasn't going to come back…

*  Next day, Brocks house    *

"YOU SAID WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT???????????????"

Brock's girlfriend Suzie was not impressed in the slightest by what ash was telling her.

"How can you possibly think that you are more tired than her? Did you pop and American football out of your nether regions lately? I think not.  You have no idea what she's going through and you are just being disrespectful.  I think you better go back and apologise, right now"

"Why should I have to put up with that crap Sooz?  It's not fair!"

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!"

"It's not YOUR house its Brock's"

"Well while I'm here it IS my house!! Now GET OUT!

Suzie clipped ash round the ear and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and tossed him fiercely out the front door.

*  same time, Misty's house  *

"Yes but I need you to come round as soon as possible, yes but…no mum.  I cant look after her by myself just yet and god knows when he's coming back.  Tomorrow? Yes tomorrows fine, Alright, see you then, love you, byeeee"

A/N:

WELL HELLO!!!!!!!! Hasn't it been a mighty long time and a half!! Sorry it took so long to get this thing back on the go, but I have been unable to produce anything worth reading coz I've had my GCSE's and then the summer was a bit mad and starting a new college, and well I'm sure u know the rest.  I am going to dedicate this long awaited chapter to Erina-chan. Hopefully this will put her off children for a while so she doesn't go producing and baby Nic Watsons. Oh saints preserve us! And although he wont read it, my cousin Bobby who's girlfriend is having a baby in January!! Good luck guys!!!Lets ee how long ash can be a jerk for and how long misty can live with her mother…XD.

Loads of love

*H.F*


End file.
